Kyousuke Arasaki (Manga)
:This article is for the manga version of Kyousuke Arasaki. For their anime counterpart, see Kyousuke Arasaki. Kyousuke Arasaki (Japanese: 荒崎 キョウスケ, Arasaki Kyousuke) is the secondary antagonist of the manga series, Crash B-Daman by Tomoya Kuratani. His B-Daman is Omega Bahamut. Appearance Kyousuke is a tall and slender-built man. He has wild-looking dark teal blue hair and cat-like orange eyes which has sharp pupils. In the manga, Kyousuke appears in his late teens and is noticeably younger than his anime counterpart which is portrayed as an adult. Kyousuke's manga outfit is also nearly the same as his anime outfit but he does not wear any accessories nor gloves. In the manga, his outfit consists of a red, long-sleeved leather jacket with yellow collar and a yellow shirt. He also wears tight-fitting red pants and tan-colored boots. When outside of battle, Kyousuke would wear a white poncho over his clothes. Kyousuke also wears bandages in his head, but unlike the anime where it has an actual sentimental value, his bandages here are merely to hold up his wild-looking hair. He also noticeably has the Evil Deity Organization tattoo in his forehead. Personality Kyousuke's personality in the manga has very little similarities with the personality of his older anime counterpart. While the anime version is mostly seen as a goal-oriented nihilist; this version is more evidently sadistic, perverted and brutal. Kyousuke is seen to enjoy tormenting his opponents and some of his allies - most notably Teruma Kamioka and Kodoh Kuraki. He is also often seen sticking his tongue out to express both sadism and perversion. Kyousuke also has a flirtatious manner of speaking which is indicated by the extra vowels and tildes at the end of some of his sentences such as "Hitto oh~" (必人お~) and "Teruma ah~" (テルマあ~). He also sarcastically refers to some characters with affectionate honorifics such as "Kodoh-chan" and'' "Teruma-kun."'' The similarities of the two version converge into being ambitious, disrespectful, insubordinative and at the same time, extremely jealous of Hitto Tamaga although for two different reasons. In this version, Kyousuke's disrespect and insubordination is towards Tycoon Shou whom never never saw as a Father unlike every other Successor in the Magajin. His loyalty towards Shou, if one would regard it as such, is simply playing along with the man's wishes so that Kyousuke may get what he wants - to become the next Boss of the Magajin and be the most feared man in the Planet. Kyousuke also brutally disrespected the "Sacred Laws" of the Magajin regarding the match-ups as exhibited when he trigger happied with his Omega Bahamut, unleashing the Bahamut Apocalypse and killing several assassins just so that he can do away with Hitto. On the other hand, Kyousuke's jealousy towards Hitto stems from the fact that Hitto is born to be the person that Kyousuke wishes to become. Biography Background Kyousuke is the eldest of the eight successors of the Evil Deity. He possesses the mark of the Evil Deity in his forehead. He has an evidently sadistic personality that enjoys destruction and his favorite phrase is "I want to destroy!" (壊してぇ! Hakai-shitte!). Crash B-Daman (Manga) Two Hands Nine-year-old Kyousuke first appeared as an innocent-looking boy whose clueless as to what he should do in the isolated island. He is also wondering why he was sent to that survival game as the 99th competitor. His forehead is noticeably bandaged to hide the Magajin Emblem. Kyousuke watches as Kodoh and Teruma happily went by. This caused him to be jealous of their bonds as well as to resent himself for having a terrifying voice which scares off the other kids. Kyousuke then became an open target for the other competitors. Kyousuke reappeared as the third survivor at the end of the Survival game which is the seventh day. He is seen bloodied and with a sadistic expression on his face as he drags his last unfortunate victim. He sarcastically greets Shou and commented that he has not had enough of "play time" yet and wants to continue "playing" in the headquarters. Sequel: Kodoh's Birthday in Magajin In this extra chapter that happened sometime after Two Hands; Kyousuke is seen making fun of both Kodoh and Teruma in the Magajin Headquarters. First, he nearly tripped Teruma over by throwing a banana peel in the boy's path. Later that day, he surprised both Kodoh and Teruma by dumping a huge amount of red miso paste on Kodoh's birthday cake which Teruma baked for that occassion. Satisfied, Kyousuke leaves and sarcastically wished Kodoh a Happy Birthday. The Magajin Tournament Kyousuke makes his debut in the Chapter 9. He is first seen inside the meeting hall of the assassins wherein he's building a plastic robot model while talking to Kodoh Kuraki, who returned with a failed mission and had lost Teruma. Kyousuke suggestively insults Kodoh, causing the latter to pounce on him. Kyousuke, however, pulled out a fast move on Kodoh; appearing behind the latter and drop-kicking at him. Kyousuke then comments that it's more fun to torment ("play") with Kodoh instead of building robots. In the Tournament, Kyousuke detects a mole amongst the eight assassins. When one of them turned out to actually be Hitto instead of Teruma; Kyousuke kicks Kodoh and takes off his poncho. Kyousuke then proceeded to harrass Teruma in front of Hitto. Hitto tells him off so Kyousuke turns his attention on Hitto whom he ecstatically desired to "play" with. These acts caused Kodoh to defect from the Magajin and as a response, Kyousuke pulls out his Omega Bahamut to rain down a barrage of shots known as the Bahamut Apocalypse. To Kyousuke's surprise and delight, Teruma takes all of the hits for Hitto. Kyousuke's brutality caused both Hitto and Kodoh to take him on. Kyousuke responds by pleasurably "playing" with them using tricky shots from his Omega Bahamut. Kyousuke, however, finds his advantage diminished with Kodoh fusing his two B-Daman into Eclipse Dragon. Kyousuke activates his trump card and transformed into his true form called Bahamut. With this, he easily overpowers Kodoh and defeated his former ally. In order to taunt Hitto, Bahamut throws a piece of rock at the knocked out Kodoh all while laughing maniacally. Bahamut takes on Hitto next, whom he insults and calls as a mere toy. To satisfy his urge to see more reaction from Hitto, as well as to rid of the utmost person that stands his way; Bahamut aids Tycoon Shou in manipulating the puppet of Koutarou Tamaga. After the puppet was blown off, Hitto snaps. Bahamut witnesses as Magnum Ifrit evolved into Justice Ifrit while Hitto unleashed his inner demon - Ifrit. Now faced with the person that he so deathly wished to become; Bahamut's own jealousy weakened him and eventually, he faced a humilating defeat against Ifrit. Bahamut was blown off to a far distance from Ifrit's ensuring ultimate attack. A "New" Life After the explosion of the Evil Deity Castle, Kyousuke clings to a driftwood and ends up in the bustling city. Therein, Kyousuke reminisces about his "awakening." In the first extra chapter, it details Kyousuke's backstory in which he was the first of the eight assassins to receive the mark of the Evil Deity. Kyousuke is placed in a preservation chamber by Shou who talks to him about calling him his own son. However, Kyousuke's willpower overpowers the preservation chamber which resulted into a huge explosion. This also caused the scar over the right eye of Tycoon Shou. As a response, Kyousuke sarcastically calls Shou as his father and plays along as he ascend to the ranks within the Magajin. Back to the present day, Kyousuke swears that he will get his revenge on both Hitto Tamaga and Tycoon Shou. Kyousuke then walks, while laughing maniacally, amongst the crowd of the bustling city. Battles Kyousuke holds the rank of the "Eldest Brother" amongst the successors of the Magajin. As the Eldest Brother, he has the highest Kill Count or Matches Won throughout his ten-year history with the Magajin. In the battles which was exhibited in the manga series, Kyousuke won two matches. The first happened seven years prior, in the extra chapter Two Hands which is a survival game. Therein, he was one of the three survivors along with Kodoh and Teruma. The second was during the present time of the series in the Magajin Successors Tournament wherein he, as Bahamut, defeated Kodoh despite Hitto's minor interferences. Ultimately, Bahamut was defeated by Ifrit. Gallery Kyousuke_Kuritani01.jpg|Kyousuke's manga outfit. Kyousuke_Kuritani02.jpg|Lust for blood. Profile_Kyousuke_Translated.jpg|English character profile (translated). Bahamut Apocalypse.jpg|Bahamut Apocalypse. Bahamut Gelnika.jpg|Bahamut Guernica. Bahamut_Triangle.jpg|Bahamut Triangle. Bahamut_Impact.jpg|Bahamut Impact. Kuratani_Kyousuke_2014.jpg|Kyousuke's Birthday Kuratani_Magajin_2014.jpg|Kyousuke scaring Teruma with a snake Kyousuke_November19.jpg Kyousuke_Birthday_2015.jpg|Kyousuke's Birthday (2015) Trivia *His birthday is on April 8 and his Blood-Type is O. *The characters in his surname (荒崎 Arasaki) means "the coast laid to waste" which goes very well with his destructive nature. **The first character of his surname also means Rude. Indeed, Kyousuke's manga counterpart is one of the few characters to have sworn heavily. In Kyousuke's case, he said the F-word twice on Hitto. *Kyousuke has two counterparts in the anime series. The first is Devil Teruma with whom he shares the same maniacal laughter, sadism and rather perverse methods of fighting. The second is with Kurando Saionji since Kyousuke is just the secondary antagonist in the manga. *According to Tomoya Kuratani's Blog, Kyousuke is the prototype of Hitto and his brutal nature is brought by the side effects of the program that Shou had put him into. *Kyousuke's hair color in colored official illustrations pertaining to the manga series show that he has an Ultramarine or dark blue hair as opposed to the anime series wherein his hair is Turquoise blue in color. Category:Crash B-Daman (Manga) Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists